Portable electronic devices such as laptops, smartphones, tablets, and cameras are popular with consumers. These electronic devices are powered by batteries, or power units. Due to a consumer desire for such electronic devices to be as thin and light as reasonably possible, internal components are grouped tightly together. As such, there may be form factor constraints for power units that are difficult to achieve. In addition to these form factor constraints, consumers also desire for such electronic devices to have a degree of resistance to water or moisture.
However, current power unit technology is rigid, making the conformation to form factor constraints difficult in some situations. Moreover, additional coating layers are typically used for current power units so as to provide the desired water and moisture resistance, which serves to add to the difficulty with meeting form factor constraints as it adds thickness to a power unit.
Consequently, further development of power unit technology that can address the dual desires for fitting within desired form factors, as well as resisting water and moisture without making the fitting within desired form factors more difficult, is desired.